


Shower

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Quick Requested Blurbs [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Other, Rough Sex, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Ask: Ok but the idea of asking tony to tell you about his day, he is exhausted. You push him gently on the bed and ask him questions about what happened today, what's wrong, etc. When you start to undress him, he can't help but interrupt his own thoughts. You act like nothing is happening, and ask him to keep talking. It's practical torture, in the best way.





	Shower

By now, you can easily discern the  _clink_  of Tony’s armor landing at the pad, and you tend to perk up at the sound like an attention-starved puppy. You listen to the footsteps–the first couple of them metallic, then just his usual thumps–shift above your head as Tony walks into the bedroom. You throw a “Hi, hun!” up the stairs, but there’s no reply, and you can only hear the door close with a loud  _click_. You don’t think he even pressed the handle.

Your brows knit with a mixture of worry and something resembling anger. You know, technically, he probably just didn’t hear you or replied too quietly for you to pick up; but you can’t help but feel like he just blew you off. You put your bookmark in right next to Tony’s (you finally caught up to him!) and put the book back down before you go up and prance into the bedroom. Tony’s hunched over on the edge of the bed, hand clenched on the back of his neck. You feel the rush of fear–he did come back in his armor. Was he in another fight? Is he hurt? There’s no blood that you can see, but…

He raises his gaze at you, and his eyes are already half-closed. “Oh, hi, darling,” he sighs.

“I said hi when you came in, but you didn’t reply,” you blurt out before you can get a hold of yourself and your disgruntlement. You pout to at least make it cute.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were home. I thought I only imagined it.” He throws his suit jacket at the armchair, but misses. You pick it up, sniff it, and decide to put it back in the closet.

“Where else would I be?” You step closer, but getting no encouragement, you sit on the bed next to him.

“I dunno… A night out with Nat, Carol, and Bucky?”

“Are you serious? Nat and a night out?”

He lets out a weak chuckle. “Oh, you’d be surprised.”

You can see now that he’s gently rubbing his neck, eyes half-closed as he’s leaning over his lap. “What’s wrong?”

“Ehh… I’m just tired.” He straightens up and finally looks at you. “Long day.”

“Tell me about it.” You fold your legs underneath you as you get behind him and start slowly massaging his shoulders. Tony sighs with relief as he leans into your touch a little and you can’t help but smile lovingly and give his neck a small peck.

“Oh, you know, just the company collapsing, projects exploding in our faces, and the board being all over me about quarterly earnings.” He sighs again, this time with a side of a groan as you start rubbing his back through the shirt in earnest.

“So, in other words, a Tuesday.”

Tony snorts. “True.” He’s silent for a moment with his head bobbing slightly with your every move. “It’s just that Pepper took the day off for, you know, ‘personal’ reasons…”

“Happy reasons, I imagine.”

“Yeah,” he chuckles again. “And it turns out my job is actually much, much harder without my second-in-command. Especially when it comes to dealing with the board.”

“What happened with the board today?”

“What  _didn’t_  happen with the board today?” He let out a deep sigh. “And Rachel, you know, my assistant…”

You scowl at the very mention. You’ve been cross with Bitchel ever since you met her. Her first week at work, you went to visit Tony, and she not only tried to stop you at the door–which was at least her doing her damn job–she also had the nerve to imply that Tony, you boyfriend of, goodness, nearing on two years now, wouldn’t be interested in you much longer now that she’s there to take care of his… needs. You nearly slapped her out of her chair right there and then. After you told Tony about it and he had a chat with her, she apparently apologized profusely for not letting you in straight away as she ‘didn’t realize’ who you were. Sure. Tony didn’t think much of it afterwards despite your repeated attempts at making him more aware of what was happening. And he definitely wasn’t going to fire a young, adept secretary based on your jealousy alone, which he didn’t fail to make clear to you when you fought about it last month… Even when she started actively trying to get into his pants.

You let out a sigh now. “Mm-hmm…” you murmur, the sound closer to a growl.

“Actually,” he says, turning a little to be able to show you how serious he is, “she’s gone now.”

“Oh.” You perk up and get back to the massage before you remember that fight was the last time you two even mentioned the issue. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” he continued, giving you a small encouraging smile in the mirror. “HR finally finished their investigation into my sexual harassment claims and reassigned her today. She’s now working for one of department heads, Ted, who’s not only single, but also pretty desperate. I  _may_  have suggested it.”

“God, that’s evil. I love you.” You kiss the nape of his neck, and then decide that the rigid upper back of his shirt is very much in the way, and reach over to the front, taking off his tie and undoing the buttons one by one while you rest your chin on his shoulder and watch him in the mirror. He smiles at your shenanigans before continuing:

“So of course, the board was all over me for that, ‘cause ‘what do you mean, you were harassed by your  _female_  secretary??’” He had to clear his throat after overdoing the mock-shock of his company’s board members, or maybe because your hand was exploring his chest beneath the half-undone shirt. “But, uh…” He clears his throat again if only to hide the fact he just lost his train of thought when you got back to sensually undressing him. “But, you know, at least she’s gone. I don’t think she expected to be faced with ‘you agree to change desks, or we slap you with a sexual harassment suit’, though.”

“Was it this sort of harassment?” you ask playfully giving his now bare shoulders one last squeeze before wrapping yourself around him to get on his lap. He only smiles and shakes his head leniently; he doesn’t even try to stop you from sliding his shirt off of his shoulders. Broad, manly, sexy shoulders.

“And then they weren’t too happy because giving her to Ted meant that now every department head needed an assistant, and so far, they only had them for projects… Which in my humble opinion is ridiculous, especially after today, but the board, as always, disagrees.”

You murmur something inarticulate to let him know you’re still listening as give him a gentle push to lie back on the bed. He falls silent, watching you with something like wonder in his eyes as you slide a little ways up his lap, your hands brushing across his abs. You stop, too. “You okay? I thought you were gonna tell me about the board being all…  _over…_ you.” You accentuate words by sliding your hips just a little bit higher, barely touching the fabric of his pants, let alone everything underneath.

He starts urging you to go on, both in cut-off words and gentle gestures, but you make it clear you’re not going to continue unless he keeps talking. Tony finally relents with a disgruntled sigh, lays his head back, and lets you do whatever you want as he says, “So, uh, yeah, the board is really cross with me for all the additional money they’ll have to spend on wages for the department assistants, and, uhh…” His voice fades to silence as you brush your hands up and down his torso, so you stop and give him a stern look until he continues, “And then they wanted to know why the… Oh, fuck.” You smile against his neck as you plant kisses on his skin. He quickly gets back to talking as you start biting down. “Why the sales went down this quarter, but… Uh, I mean…” He props his head to watch you nimbly undo his pants. “They always drop this time of year, and then they skyrocket at Christmas, so on average…” A gasp interrupted him as you wrap your cool hand around his hot cock.

“What’s wrong?” You look him in the eye just before biting his lip gently and pulling away when he tries to reach for you. Your hand speeds up. “Something bothering you?”

“I have had…” He grabs your hair, and just the way you like it. You squeal in delight. “…just about enough of your teasing.” He gives you a hungry, sloppy kiss. You let him play around a bit and then pull back again.

“Nonsense. You love it.” Before he can stop you, you’ve got his dick throat-deep in your mouth… but just for a split second. He groans in frustration. “So what else did the board have a problem about?”

“…I don’t care.” He mashes his cock back in your face, then pushes you face-first into the pillows. You stifle a giggle and instead try to look aghast, but you’re either not doing a very good job or he just doesn’t care anymore because he holds you roughly down with one hand as he pulls his pants down with the other, and before you know it, he’s on top of you, his body covering you from all sides, shutting out the world. All you can hear now is your joint heavy breathing and just the softest squelching as he prepares you both for what he’s about to do.

“Oh, you vixen…” he sighs instead, though, his hot forehead suddenly falling against the nape of your neck. He plops to the side, almost lifelessly, if not for his arm pulling you along like you were glued to him.

“What’s wrong?” You push back, nestling further into him as you reach down to feel his hot hardness right next to your entrance. You slowly inch down until he starts entering you, one fold at a time.

He sighs deeply his face buried in your hair to protect him from the lights. “I’m just so tired…” he groans, but you can feel his fingers tightening on your neck in line with your movements. You smile as you twist around to give him a kiss.

“Then you better come quick,” you say. And then with the deepest, most reluctant sigh of defeat, he starts moving–a split second before pounding away at you, his hand tightly wrapped around your throat, as you moan like the wanton whore you are for him and throw your hips back to meet his thrusts even though that makes him go so deep you can feel something tearing inside of you. But you don’t care about that, and you don’t care about the pain, as long as he takes you and loves you and fucks you into the mattress.

When you can hear that rising groan building in his throat, the unmistakable harbinger of his imminent orgasm, you let yourself go, too, and when he bottoms out inside, his hot seed overtaking your insides, you focus on that feeling and soon your own wave of pleasure crashes on you… By the time the haze dissipates, Tony’s fast asleep. You give him a kiss on the forehead, wrap him up in the blankets, and stumble slowly, painfully away to take a hot relaxing shower.


End file.
